metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector Zero
was a vastly unexplored area of the Galactic Federation's BOTTLE SHIP. Its entrance could be reached through an elevator in the Cryosphere. Samus never entered the sector itself due to its destruction at the hands of Adam Malkovich. Sector Zero contained Unfreezable Metroids as well as MB's original body within the Section 4 Gravity Block. MB's new android body informed Samus about it while she was posing as Madeline Bergman and sent Samus on her way to the sector, but intentionally withheld the crucial information concerning the Metroids' invulnerability to the Ice Beam in the hopes of eliminating her. Upon Samus' arrival at the entrance, she was surprised by the sudden appearance of a Baby Metroid that triggered an emotional flashback of the last Metroid from SR388 that formed a bond with her. After some reflection, she ultimately decided to eliminate it. However, Adam shot her in the back and eliminated the infant himself just as it prepared to feed on the immobilized Samus. As she collapsed to the floor and lost the focus required to keep her Power Suit materialized, Adam took the opportunity to divulge his knowledge about Sector Zero's Unfreezable Metroids, thus foiling MB's plan. He also revealed that, despite the threats waiting inside, he intended to sufficiently damage the sector's interior in order to trigger both its detachment from the BOTTLE SHIP and its self-destruct mechanism. Knowing that Samus would either prevent him from carrying out his suicide mission or carry it out herself, he shot her earlier to stun her. He owed his successful killing of the Infant Metroid to the possibility that it had not yet grown into its unfreezable nature. ]] Adam then proceeded into the main airlock. Moments later, Sector Zero began to separate from the BOTTLE SHIP and Samus escaped the vicinity before the rest of the entrance fell off. Exposure to the vacuum of space forced her to activate her Gravity Feature, thus helping her flee from the breaking portions before time ran out. Super Zebesians are present in the area to intervene as she escaped, likely sent by MB. If Samus returned to the entrance, a large indestructible hatch will block the way prior to the detached sector. A sad musical theme played during these later visits in reference to Adam's death. Trivia *Base Sector Zero is a similarly named area explored on Norion, which also serves as the Galactic Federation Marine Corps' home base. *MB's statement that Sector Zero is a "place like Tourian" has led to speculation that it is a faithful recreation of the Space Pirate base from Zebes. The Galactic Federation is known to have blueprints for a Tourian-like base at some point in the past. These blueprints, simply known as "Future Aurora Complex", are shown in the third of ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 's preview trailers. *The Restricted Laboratory from Metroid Fusion plays a similar role to Sector Zero: Metroids are being raised, both stations have a fail-safe protocol leading to their detachment and destruction if they sustain too much damage, and both stations are detached and destroyed by individuals other than Samus. *While Samus would normally be wearing her Paralyzer on her leg, the black Paralyzer holster is absent during the entire Sector Zero scene. It is possible that D-Rockets animators overlooked this detail. This is supported by the fact that she has the Paralyzer holster if she dies after the Sector Zero cutscene. *It appears that at least one unfreezable Metroid escaped from Sector Zero and made it into the Cryosphere, as evidenced by a dead Gigafraug in that area that exhibits signs of Metroid predation. Additionally, when Adam explains to Samus the existence of the modified creatures, a flashback to the dead Gigafraug is shown prior to the scene cutting to an unfreezable Metroid breaking its container. *If Samus attempts to reach a detached section of the sector during the escape by Space Jumping, she will automatically fall into the abyss of space and cause a Game Over. Gallery File:Sector Zero Entrance corridor HD.jpg|The entrance to Sector Zero. File:Sector Zero winding corridor HD.jpg|The long winding hallway in Sector Zero. File:Samus infant metroid Sector Zero HD.jpg|Samus is shocked to see an infant Metroid in the room. File:Sector_Zero_Main_Airlock.png|Adam proceeds into the Main Airlock. File:Sector_Zero_Main_Airlock_2.png|A terminal outside of the Sector Zero Main Airlock. It initially says the doors are "Closing..." and then "Locked." File:Sector Zero detachment.png|Sector Zero is disengaged. File:Sector Zero explosion.png|Samus hears the explosion. File:Sector Zero IS STILL THERE!!!.png|Sector Zero can be plainly seen behind Samus. File:Sector Zero escape Gravity Feature HD.jpg|Samus jumps to escape the closing blast doors before Sector Zero is sealed off to the vaccum of space. ru:Сектор Ноль (Корабль-бутылка) Category:Sector Zero Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Metroid Production facilities